ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hat in Hand
Since the quest is repeatable, does anyone know if the Windshear Hat is reobtainable if dropped? -- 06:41, 14 June 2007 (CDT) * Apparently Not. I'm not convinced you can get more than 200 gil for this... 10:06, 11 September 2007 (CDT) 150 Gil and hat after talking to 28 npcs. --CamPearce9 (talk) 06:14, June 18, 2013 (UTC) pretty sure 200 G is maximum. The ballista NPC and The bard don't respond to the advertising when talked to. The NPC behind the counter (by the NPC that gives the smooth stone quest) does not respond to this quest. There are absolutely no NPCs near the acolyte hostel. You can do synthesis, buy items, and get advanced synthesis support while doing this quest, and the quest will not be interupted. The quest includes both windurst waters south and windurst waters north. You will not cancel the quest if you go to windurst waters north. LDf5% 12:27, 11 January 2008 (UTC) I talked to every single NPC. 200 gil is what I got. --Fed 17:32, 22 January 2008 (UTC) I'm about 95% certain the maximum gil reward is 200, so I've changed a reference in the article from 300 gil to 200 accordingly. Also, systematically chatting up every NPC in Windy Waters will probably take at least an hour, more if you're opening quests with NPCs in the zone as you go. --Vaprak 19:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) I am uncertain if I should add this or not and any advice is appreciated since I am relatively new to Wiki editing. I have had the quest active after completing it and when I restarted it, it remains active while in the zone until you complete it. So until I complete the quest again, every npc I speak to (barring gate guards and choco gals?) within that zone will look at the new model hat. The article only states that you must not leave the zone before completing the quest. I thought that in addition to the current info, perhaps the article should show that you can just come back to restart the quest later since it is time consuming and when you come back, all previous progress is erased but you can start over. Vahlshdeh 08:29, 16 September 2008 (UTC) * 124 NPC's is all you can talk to in this zone who let you know that the hat has been shown to. Turned in quest, received both hat and 200 gil. Newjack 20:04, 30 September 2008 (MST) I talked to ~40 people. My reward was 150 gil and Windshear Hat. Of the people listed on the main article, I only chatted with Bondada,Honoi-Gomoi, Kenapa-Keppa, Clais, and Kyume-Romeh. --Razorcat 19:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sept 8 2010 Version Update *No longer repeatable as of this update, possibly a level 1 mule spam for RMT activities? -- Yekyaa 17:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC) *I've started the Hat in Hand quest but have not completed it, and the Windshear Hat is already available for sale. I did not check the availability before I accepted the quest. --Covyll 22:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) *Verified what Covyll said with my mule. The Windshear hat is now available without even doing the quest. May be worth noting that Windurst was 1st in conquest. --Blue Donkey Kong 00:45, May 25, 2012 (UTC) **I managed this while Windurst was in last, and not my home nation. --CamPearce9 (talk) 06:14, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Zoning with Khoto Rokkorah no longer fails the quest I accidently spoke to Khoto Rokkorah during this quest, zoned out and back in, but still didn't fail the quest. I just continued on talking to people and came back and got a full reward from Baren-Moren. Advise deleting that part of the guide. ~Vossler - Shiva Server~ (talk) 09:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC)